Sun
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Perasaan ini tak akan pernah terlupakan bahkan walau sudah berdebu dan tersimpan jauh di dalam hati. Ini semua nyata/ Sekuel Rain/ NaruGaa Fict/ Mind Rnr minna?


Sun

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Friendship

Warning:

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur campur aduk, typo

Jika Minna_-san_ anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

_Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read_

Summary:

Perasaan ini tak akan pernah terlupakan bahkan walau sudah berdebu dan tersimpan jauh di dalam hati. Ini semua nyata.

* * *

Hujan …

Manik sewarna langit itu menengadahkan miliknya ke langit merasakan tetesan air yang terus mengguyur kota yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu didatanginya. Sebuah kota yang sedikit banyaknya meninggalkan kenangan dan memori di hidupnya, kenangan akan seseorang.

Masih jelas dibenaknya bagaimana rupa sang pemuda. Bagaimana tajamnya manik jade miliknya bertatapan langsung dengan birunya langitnya. Tersimpan banyak luka yang tertutup di antara setiap nada ketus dan keras yang diberikan, namun jauh di dalam sana Naruto tahu kalau dia adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh.

Bak kaca porselen mahal yang akan hancur hanya dengan sekali guncangan.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap seseorang yang berbagi payung dengannya. Seseorang yang ditemuinya dikala ia meninggalkan kota ini. Seseorang yang menemaninya dan menjadi bagian hidupnya saat ini.

"Uhmm … aku baik-baik saja Hinata_-chan_."

"Kau berbohong Naruto_-kun_. Hujan tak akan bisa membawa luka dihatimu, bahkan ia hanya akan membuat kau semakin bersalah."

Naruto tertegun mendengar untaian kalimat lembut yang diberikan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun sepertinya gadis indigo itu tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menjelaskan pada Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah bodoh—meminta penjelasan.

"Tapi percayalah, dibalik hujan yang dingin tersimpan indahnya pelangi dan hangatnya mentari," ujar gadis cantik itu menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk berteduh mengingat sudah berapa lama pemuda pirang itu berdiam di bawah hujan—tepatnya sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di kota ini—dua jam yang lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang telah merantau ke kota sebelah sejak setahun yang lalu itu akhirnya kembali ke kota yang menjadi kampung halamannya.

Naruto yang seorang yatim piatu tentu saja tak menolah rezeki yang diberikan Kami_-sama_ padanya melalui sebuah panggilan kerja saat itu, dengan berbekal tekad dan kerja keras akhirnya ia berhasil. Dan berniat liburan sekedar melepas rindu.

Namun apa yang diharapkannya jauh berbeda saat baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini ia malah diserang dengan kenangan akan seseorang yang ternyata melekat di hatinya. Kenangan akan seorang Sabaku Gaara atau pemuda yang dipanggilnya Akai_-san_ dipertemuan pertama mereka—yang tak begitu baik.

Pemuda acuh yang dingin yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, pemuda yang selalu mengatakan terbalik dengan hatinya. Pemuda yang selalu saja tak pernah jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Walau Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Gaara.

"Naruto_-kun_, kalau kau merindukannya … ia pasti bisa merasakannya."

Lagi lagi kalimat ambigu Hinata membuat Naruto bertambah gelisah. Marahkan Gaara padanya karena meninggalkan pemuda itu meskipun keduanya tak memiliki hubungan apappun setidaknya mereka sudah berteman baik bukan.

"Hinata_-chan_ jangan membuatku semakin gelisah, maafaatkan kelebihanmu dengan membantu temanmu ini ya?"

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis indigo yang merupakan sahabat Naruto itu hanya tertawa kecil. Gadis pemilik rambut biru tua itu mengacuhkan permohonan Naruto, malah bernyanyi riang sepanjang trotoar yang masih diguyur hujan.

Sejak kecil gadis itu bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir pada tubuh seseorang juga bisa merasakan kemana arah takdir seseorang walau tak terlalu jelas. Namun bukan kemampuan membaca masa depan yang dimilikinya hanya sebuah kemampuan merasakan.

"Aku tak mau. Anggap aja hukuman karena kesalahanmu saat itu," ujar Hinata tersenyum tipis membuat Naruto penasaran.

Hukuman? Memang kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

0o0

Keduanya lalu memasuki sebuah café kopi yang terletak di ujung sudut jalan. Walau tersembunyi karena tikungan namun tak menyurutkan seseorang untuk mampir mengingat bagaimana enaknya kopi di tempat itu.

"Selamata datang—ah bukankah kau Naruto?"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannyasaat pria paruh baya yang sudah menjadi langganannya berhasil mengenalinya. Lagi pula siapa pun pasti langsung bisa mengenalinya toh tak ada yang berbeda dari Naruto satu tahun lalu—kecuali rambutnya yang sedikit bertambah panjang hingga menyentuh bahu.

"Waaahh, kau membawa gadis yang sangat cantik, apa dia kekasihmu Naruto?"

"Bukan paman, dia sahabatku," ujar Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat sang paman malah tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto dan tangan Hinata yang berada di lengan Naruto.

"Paman, ada yang ingin kutanyakan … apa Akai_-san_—ah bukan maksudku Gaara masih di sini?" tanya Naruto karena sejak tadi ia tak menemukan kepala bersurai merah milik Gaara. Seingatnya pemuda itu akan berdiam di balik meja bar dan duduk membaca buku mengacuhkan pelanggan bahkan hujan di luar sana.

"Paman?" Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada pria paruh baya yang kini malah menampilkan awan mendung diwajahnya membuat Naruto gelisah dan khawatir apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Gaara … sudah tak ada di sini Naruto dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

Pegangan Naruto pada cangkir ditangannya lemah, membuat benda ringkih itu meluncur pelan ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi keras membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana menatap asal arah suara tersebut.

"Tak mungkin … jangan katakan kalau Gaara sudah pergi—" Titik air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata sewarna langit itu. Naruto tak menyangka kalau seorang Gaara ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Ya, tepat satu tahun lalu. Gaara pergi Naruto … kami semua juga tak menyangka kalau ia secepat itu pergi padahal ia sangat menyukai tempat ini."

Melihat wajah tenang dihadapannya membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Hinata tapi bukankah gadis itu juga mengatakan kalau ia merindukan pemuda pirang itu maka Gaara juga akan merasakannya.

"Dia belum meninggal Naruto_-kun_. Jangan menyimpulkan hal bodoh di dalam otakmu yang kecil itu."

"Heh?" Naruto menatap heran pada Hinata yang berujar tanpa terpengaruh pada kegiatannya yang sedang menikmati secangkir ekpresso dengan anggunnya. Lupakan kalau sebenarnya gadis itu juga keturunan bangsawan.

"Hahahaha … itu benar Naruto. Gaara hanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh di seberang lautan sana."

"Ya, paman. Jantungku serasa mau berhenti mendengarnya. Kau membuatku merasakan neraka dunia di kepalaku." Tubuh Naruto merosot lega mendengarnya, menopangkan kepalanya pada meja. Jauh di dalam hati ia amat sangat bersyukur Gaara masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah paman jangan mempermainkanku lagi. Aku yakin Gaara baik-baik saja, jadi jangan bercanda lagi."

"Aku tak bercanda Naruto. satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, satu tahun yang lalu bersamaan dengan kau yang pergi Gaara tumbang di tengah jalan. Kondisinya memburuk. Selang berapa lama ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya dan membawa pemuda itu pergi ke luar negeri."

"Siapa paman? Bukankah Gaara hanya tinggal seorang diri?" Naruto berujar cemas karena setahunya Gaara hanya seorang diri. Dan ia tinggal di kota ini hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Itulah hal yang didapatkannya saat mencari tahu latar belakang pemuda itu—diam-diam.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, hanya saja saat melihat keadaan Gaara … tak ada seorang dari kami yang bisa mencegah mereka membawa Gaara."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, saat ini perasaannya jadi tak enak. Bukan kabar seperti ini yang diharapkannya saat menemukan Gaara. Walau mencoba untuk melupakan pemuda itu namun bagai sebuah candu, rasanya tak akan perna bisa dilupakan sampai kapan pun.

'Hinata, gadis itu pasti bisa membantuku,' pikir Naruto namun ia tak melihat siapa pun di bangku yang seharusnya ditempati gadisi itu.

"Kalau kau mencari nona berambut biru yang baru saja pergi, ia menuju arah taman," ujar salah satu pengunjung yang ikut memperhatikan Naruto sejak keduanya masuk ke dalam café. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, Naruto beranjak pergi mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan Hinata dengan bertanya pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Dengan terengah-engah di antara hujan yang masih setia mengguyur walau tak selebat tadi akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan gadis yang kini tengah menatap ke satu arah. Memicingkan matanya sedikit, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang dilihat Hinata yang tak pelak membuat matanya melebar. Gaara.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tanpa perlindunga. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Menampung air hujan ditangannya dan merasakan setiap tetesan air langit itu ditubuhnya.

"Gaara?" lirih Naruto, kakinya ingin bergerak namun tak bisa seakan ada yang menahannya.

"Dia bukan alasanmu kembali kemari, berdalih mengatakan liburan namun hatimu terus saja mencari sosoknya sejak kakimu menginjakkan kaki di sini, benar bukan … Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Semudah itukah kebohongannya terbongkar tak sampai satu hari. Seharusnya ia tahu tak akan bisa berbohong dengan gadis indigo itu.

Hujan yang mulai berhenti meninggalkan bau hujan di antara panasnya matahari di atas sana yang mulai naik. Melihat jelas sosok yang masih saja berdiri tanpa menghiraukan kemungkinan ia sakit karena berada di bawah hujan dan sekarang berpanas mentari.

"Lebih baik kau temui dia, Naruto … namun—"

Kalimat Hinata terhenti saat Naruto sudah menerjang pemuda merah itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara," ujar Naruto pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu.

"Siapa?"

Satu kata, hanya dengan satu kata dunia Naruto runtuh. Gaaranya tak mengenalinya lagi. Bahkan manik jade itu terlihat bingung. Tak sama dengan Gaara yang dikenalnya. Gaara yang selalu menatapnya dingin di dalam manik hijaunya sembari tersenyum perih. Siapa sosok dihadapannya.

"—pemuda itu tak memiliki ingatannya lagi."

0o0

Naruto menatap tak percaya melihat seorang Rei Gaara yang tengah bersandar pada seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat empat, gadis yang mengaku sebagai kakak perempuan Gaara.

Rei Gaara, itulah nama yang diberitahukan sang gadis saat Naruto menanyakan identitas Gaara. Wajah bahkan fisik mereka sama, namun keduanya terasa sangat berbeda. Mungkinkah pemuda itu bukanlah Gaara miliknya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki_-san_. Aku harus membawa Gaara pulang, dia tak boleh terlalu lelah. Apalagi badannya mulai menggigil begini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saat gadis itu memanggil seseorang dan menolak bantuan Naruto untuk memapah Gaara ke dalam mobil. Menghilang di tengah lautan manusia, manik Naruto tak berhenti menatapnya tak percaya.

"Siapa kau Rei Gaara?"

0o0

Naruto masih termenung di beranda hotel yang disewanya. Ia mengambil dua kamar dengan kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Manik langit Naruto menatap sedih ke langit yang penuh dengan banyak bintang yang berkelap kelip dengan indahnya.

"Naruto_-kun_ … apa kau yakin dia Gaara yang kau kenal?" tanya Hinata yang ternyata juga berada di beranda sejak tadi—yang tak disadari Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti. Mungkinkah Gaara membenciku makanya ia menghilangkan ingatannya tentangku? Bisakah kau merasakannya Hinata_-chan_?" pinta Naruto pilu. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu saat masih bisa merasakan manisnya pertemuan mereka. Menatap manik jade milik Gaara, merasakan tubuh yang bergetar di pelukkannya saat Gaara demam saat itu.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, Naruto_-kun_."

Pernyataan Hinata menohok jantung Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena ketahuan berpikiran mesum pada Gaara. Salahkan saat itu bagaimana ia yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda itu dengan memeluknya semalaman.

Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum tipis membuat Naruto bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Di sana, bintang itu adalah Gaara," tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah bintang yang berada sendirian tanpa temannya, "dan yang di sana adalah Naruto_-kun_," tunjuk Hinata lagi pada sebuah bintang yang berjarak sejengkal tangan dari pandangan mata dekat dengan bulan.

"Artinya apa?"

"Pikir sendiri," ujar gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbalik ke kamarnya diiringi teriakan Naruto yang frustasi pada setiap kata-kata Hinata sejak kemarin. Ingin rasanya Naruto menarik Hinata kalau tak memikirkan kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis dan juga sebenarnya putri majikannya yang meminta ikut datang kemari.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

Naruto kembali menekurkan kepalanya pada beranda besi tersebut. Menatap hamparan kota yang berkelap kelip layaknya bintang di atas sana. Posisi penginapannya tepat berada di tengah kota sehingga ia bisa dengan bebas menikmati pemandang malam ini.

"Apa kau melihat hal yang sama dengan yang kulihat Gaara? Seandainya saja aku bisa menyadari perasaan ini lebih cepat akankah semua akan berbeda?"

0o0

Lagi, Naruto memperhatikan seorang Gaara dari jauh, di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Hi, aku Naruto … apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri menyapa Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Naruto bingung, berpikir apa ia mengenal pemuda ini.

"Ah, itu … aku—kita—bertemu kemarin di bawah hujan, kau ingat?"

Gaara mengangguk kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto kembali melihat langit.

"Apa yang kau lihat Gaara?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena sejak tadi Gaara melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hujan." Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Naruto membuat jantung pemuda berkulit tan itu berdetak kencang, "aku menunggu hujan. Padahal aku membencinya namun jauh di dalam hatiku aku merindukan hujan atau mungkin seseorang entahlah aku tak ingat."

"Kau tak mengingatku, Gaara?"

"Kau Naruto, bukahkah barusan kau mengatakannya?"

"Bukan, itu tapi setahun yang lalu. Kita bertemu di saat hujan turun."

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingat."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya melihat raut datar Gaara. Apakah kehadirannya sangat tak berarti di hidup Gaara. Apakah pemuda pirang itu tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang diberikannya tanpa kata padanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, di sini sakit," ujar Gaara menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, "saat hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Seakan ada rasa sakit yang tersembunyi, aku tak ingat."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya melihat ekpresi sendu Gaara. Sedikit banyak ia bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia yang menyebabkan rasa sakit di tubuh Gaara.

Brussshhhh …

Hujan tiba tanpa pemberitahuan membuat sepasang anak manusia yang masih beralaskan bumi kebasahan. Namun keduanya tak berniat bahkan berencana beranjak dari tempatnya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, merasakan tiap sentuhan bulir air yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Mengacuhkan kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya.

'_Akai-san.'_

Sentak Gaara membuka matanya saat sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Akai_-san_' namun mengapa rasanya Gaara familiar dengan suaranya bahkan rasanya suara itu berada di sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan helaian pirang yang menjuntai basah.

Tangan Gaara reflesk terjulur saat memastikan bahwa bukan hanya air hujan yang mengalir di wajah Naruto.

"Kau menangis, Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan, tangannya menghapus aliran air yang tak akan pernah bisa berhenti di saat hujan masih mengguyur mereka. Mengusap pelan tanda lahir berbentuk kumis di wajah tan Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara pelan, merasakan hangatnya tubuh pucat Gaara yang terlihat tak sehat. Namun ia tak peduli ia terlalu merindukan pemuda berambut merah ini. Salahkan pertemuan mereka yang membuatnya langsung terjatuh ke dalam sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Bahkan jarak dan waktu tak membuatnya perasaan yang baru tumbuh itu layu namun malah mekar dengan indahnya,

Hujan semakin mengguyur deras keduanya seakan tak memperdulikan sudah berapa banyak sang langit menurunkan tetesan air miliknya.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat manik sewarna langit dan rerumputan itu bertemu. Seakan berada di dimensi berbeda tak terpengaruh bahkan dengan keriuhan orang-orang yang berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Keduanya seakan terhisap ke dalamnya.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas menarik helaian kepala merah Gaara mendekat meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Membuat keduanya bersentuhan intim dengan bibir yang bertemu langsung.

Terasa dingin saat Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu tak mengizinkan atau menolak namun membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Menutup matanya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang disalurkan Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan yang dipendam Naruto selama ini.

Menarik tubuh Gaara semakin mendekatinya—memeluk pinggangnya erat— Naruto tak akan melepaskan pemuda ini lagi bahkan kalau ia kehilangan semua kenangan mereka. Akan dibuatnya sebuah kenangan baru dan mengembalikan senyum sang Sabaku.

Keduanya melepaskan diri saat kebutuhan akan oksigen meronta untuk di penuhi. Membuat Naruto mendecak kesal, mengutuk mengapa manusia harus butuh bernapas.

Gaara tampak terengah saat oksigen kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan berciuman dengan seorang pemuda asing yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkinkah efek hujan yang terlalu lama mengguyur kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan mandi hujan begini."

Keduanya serempak menengadahkan kepala saat tak ada lagi air yang mengguyur, langit tergantikan dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru dari tangan seorang gadis yang menggunakan payung sewarna.

"Hinata?"

Gadis indigo tersebut tersenyum manis, namun bukan pada sang penanya melainkan pada sosok di samping Naruto—Gaara—membuat Gaara menggigit bibirnya antara takut dan kedinginan.

"Ne, Naruto_-kun_ … lebih baik kau bawa ke kamarmu jika tak mau kekasihmu itu sakit," ujar Hinata lalu meninggalkan keduanya setelah menyampirkan tangkai payung pada tangan Naruto. Terselip sebuah senyuman misterius di bibir gadis itu.

'Heeeeehhh? Siapa yang kekasih siapa Hinata?' teriak Naruto di dalam hati.

0o0

Keduanya berada di sebuah kamar yang disewa Naruto. sepertinya menuruti saran Hinata tidaklah buruk karena ia pasti akan membuat Gaara sakit bila terus-terusan memakai pakaian yang basah dan berguyur di bawah hujan.

Namun ada yang membuat Naruto heran saat Gaara tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi. Mungkinkah Gaara marah padanya karena sudah seenakanya mencium Gaara, bahkan itu di depan umum.

Naruto menarik helaian pirang miliknya saat merasakan kebodohannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di tempat tidur Naruto menggunakan pakaian Naruto yang kelihatannya sedikit besar. Bergelung di dalam selimut menyisakan setengah tubuhnya di luar.

Rei Gaara sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Bahkan ia terlihat sedikit menjauhi Naruto yang duduk di seberang dan kini memandanginya dengan raut anjing kecil kehilangan majikan.

"_Hountouni gomenasai_, Gaara." Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada Gaara. Tak peduli kalau Gaara akan memukulnya yang lebih baik dari pada hanya didiamkan sedari tadi coret sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Sebuah helaan napas menjadi penantian Naruto yang mulai pegal dengan posisinya, entah Gaara berniat menghukumnya.

"Kemesumanmu itu memang sudah tingkat akut ya, Naruto?"

Manik biru Naruto memancarkan sebuah kekagetan saat mendengar perkataan Gaara yang terselip sebuah sindiran telak untuknya.

"Kau …"

Pemuda pemilik manik jade itu menaikkan lengkung bibirnya melihat raut wajah bingung seorang Naruto.

"Terima kasih pada ciumanmu, sepertinya aku mulai mengingat semuanya—_Hen-tai_," ujar Gaara pelan memenggal kata terakhirnya.

Naruto segera menerjang tubuh Gaara tak memperdulikan kalau Gaara sudah memasang _deathglare_ miliknya.

"Lepas, Naruto. Kau membuatku kesulitan bernapas, _baka_."

"Tidak, tak akan kulepaskan lagi. Tak akan."

Tak bisa membuat Naruto berhenti memeluknya membuat Gaara membiarkan saja pemuda itu melampiaskan perasaanya, 'bukankah sudah pergi, kenapa kembali lagi Naruto?' tanya Gaara di dalam hati. Semua memori yang tersimpah di kotak harta hatinya mengulang semua kejadian lalu dengan baik. Pertemuan pertama mereka, hingga rasa sakit yang ditinggalkannya saat itu.

"Naruto kumohon lepaskan, aku harus pulang. _Nee-san_ pasti cemas mencariku."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya lalu menundukkannya lagi, mengecup sebuah tato yang berada di kening Gaara, "maaf aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padamu."

"Aku tak peduli, toh kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa bukan?"

Kalimat dingin Gaara cukup membuat Naruto terpukul. Segera ia menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Gaara dan duduk membelakangi pemuda itu.

Semua memang benar, ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan pemuda berambut merah itu padahal ia mengerti itu namun saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Gaara langsung seakan menikam jantungnya. Seharusnya kehadiran dan kepergian Naruto di dalah cerita hidup Gaara tak mengubah apa pun bahkan Gaara tak pernah melihatnya bukan.

"Aku—aku mencintaimu Gaara."

Lolos kalimat yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya, membuat wajah Gaara sesaat terkejut walau kembali datar dan Naruto tak bisa melihat perubahan sesaat itu dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Tak usah berpikir macam-macam, aku tak memiliki perasaan bodoh seperti itu." Gaara segera turun dari tempat tidur Naruto. melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Besok akan kukembalikan bajumu."

_Blam_

Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup meninggalkan seorang Naruto seorang diri. Ternyata sampai kapan pun ia tak bisa meraih perasaan seorang Gaara. Seandainya saja Gaara kembali kehilangan ingatannya mungkin itu lebih baik karena ia bisa kembali mengulang semua dengan akhir yang berbeda.

"Ahahaha … _baka_. Aku memang _baka_."

Sekarang semua berakhir … inikah rasa yang dirasakan Gaara saat ia pergi meninggalkannya. Walau setitik Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas kalau Gaara memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya bukan wajah datar dan dingin seperti saat ini.

"Apa semua sudah terlambat Gaara?"

0o0

"Sepertinya takdir keduanya mulai bergerak." Gadis yan g tengah termenung di beranda kamarnya itu melihat dan mengamati sosok berambut merah dari kamarnya yang pergi keluar meninggalkan area hotel mereka.

"Kalau kau menyerah bintangmu akan benar-benar pergi dan sang matahari akan sendiri menyinari bumi sepanjang hari."

0o0

Naruto berlari mencari rumah beralamatkan sama dengan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Alamat yang sama dengan pengiriman baju miliknya—yang digunakan Gaara.

Tak peduli berapa kali pun Gaara mengacuhkannya, ia sendiri yang harus mendobrak dunia milik Gaara. Bukankah sejak pertama kali ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Gaara. Selalu saja bersembunyi dengan kata-kata dingin tanpa perasaan menyembunyikan tangisannya sendiri. Dan mungkin kali ini Gaara juga sedang menyembunyikannya perasaanya.

"Maaf nak, mereka baru saja berangkat tadi pagi, kembali ke Amerika."

Kaki Naruto terasa lemas saat ini, tanpa pesan Gaara pergi seakan semua di antara mereka hanyalah mimpi. Padahal ia baru saja mengumpulkan semangat untuk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Namun sekarang sang objek sudah pergi.

"Kurasa aku bisa meminta papa memindahkamu ke cabang di Amerika, Naruto_-kun_."

Hinata tersenyum jahil melihat wajah tak percaya Naruto, sepertinya sejak memasuki kota ini banyak raut wajah Naruto yang tak biasa dilihatnya selama ini. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kalau kau berhasil kau harus membawakan patung liberty untukku—sebagai oleh-oleh."

"Waaahhh terima kasih Hinata_-chan_, akan kubawakan apa pun yang kau mau," ujar Naruto tertawa senang dan hampir saja memeluk Hinata kalau gadis itu tak menghindar dan menghadiahi Naruto sebuah pukulan di kepala pirangnya.

"Peluk kekasihmu, bukan aku … hihihi kau hanya akan membuatnya cemburu nanti Naruto_-kun_," ujar Hinata lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk kembali—menemui ayahnya—sepertinya ia lebih tertarik menyaksikan bagaimana akhir dari pasangan kekasih ini dari pada harus menikmati keindahan kota—hujan—ini.

Kalau dulu ia yang meninggalkan Gaara dan hanya berharap kalau pemuda itu masih menunggunya di sini. Kali ini tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia yang mengejar pemuda itu, menculiknya dan membawanya kembali—kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

0o0

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Temari cemas melihat sang adik tersenyum sendiri.

Jujur sejak menemukan Gaara ia berjanji akan menjaga sang adik yang selama ini ditinggalkannya. Menyesal hanyalah sebuah masa lalu karena sekarang ia berjanji akan membuat Gaara bahagia. Walau apa pun yang sudah terjadi selama ini, setidaknya melihat manik jade itu kembali terbuka di rumah sakit sudah membuatnya mengucapkan seribu syukur. Gaara adalah adik yang paling disayanginya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, _Nee-san_. Hanya berpikir akankah dia menemukanku?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Temari heran. Ia membetulkan selimut yang digunakan Gaara. Mereka saat ini berada di pesawat yang akan akan membawa keduanya kembali. Ke rumah Temari di Amerika setelah seminggu liburan atas permintaan Gaara yang tak biasa—berlibur ke tempat Gaara sebelumnya tinggalk.

"Lupakan," ujar Gaara mengalihkan perhatian Temari dengan menutup matanya—berpura-pura tidur— membuat Temari mengangakat bahu tak ambil peduli dan ikut terlelap bersama Gaara.

'Sampai jumpa di langit bermandikan cahaya mentari, My Sun. Itu pun kalau kau bisa menemukanku,' bisik Gaara pelan menutup matanya dan kembali terlelap—yang sebenarnya. Melupakan kalau ia baru saja membuka kembali kunci masa lalu yang sudah ditutupnya rapat.

0o0

The End

0o0

**A/N**: Yeahh sekuel Rain akhirnya bisa selesai juga, hahaha setidaknya Mizu udah menuhin janji buat Gaara gak mati ne, Minna^^ yah walau pun masih butuh perjuangan buat Naruto siapa suruh main pergi-pergi ja#itu salah lu thor*dirasengan Naru*

yup sepertinya ini akan menjadi fict fourlogy(?) Mizu, setelah Rain, Sun berarti akan ada Wind dan Cloud semoga dua fict berikutnya gak selelet authornya buat di update#pundung

Yup Fict ini Mizu persembahin buat Kanon ma Oyabun juga Kirin-chan ne^^ semoga gak mengecewakan … sampai jumpa lagi di fict berikutnya dan sepertinya kita akan keluar negeri go to Amrik hohoho

Bye … bye …

Sign

Mizu


End file.
